


Mile High Club

by Jus_ad_bellum



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 05:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20110129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jus_ad_bellum/pseuds/Jus_ad_bellum
Summary: Inspiration：蓬蓬的生日聚会、你车队内最佳颁奖以及近些年越来越不靠谱的特工电影们





	Mile High Club

塞萨尔•阿兹皮利奎塔的确是一名不折不扣的外勤人员，毕竟他有着英超后卫一般的体型。不过，外勤之间的工作也不尽相同。他是那种持枪追逐五个街区，野外徒步三昼夜，后备箱里窝十小时，最后把人毫发无损抓来录口供的外勤，同任务目标最亲密的接触无外乎用头罩蒙上对方的脑袋，或者把两个人拷在一起，在防暴车里分享一段无言的时光。至于那种一夜风流男女通吃以公谋私的故事，只在茶水间偶遇法国同事的时候道听途说。

话虽如此，防守大师穆里尼奥就曾安排他的边后卫出任边锋。人手不够的极端情况下，阿兹皮利奎塔也不是不能执行一次风格迥异的任务。

所谓的人手不够，是眼下只有阿兹皮利奎塔和阿隆索两个人在马德里，考虑到阿隆索毕竟是阿隆索，换句话说，也就是只有阿兹皮利奎塔一个人。

所谓极端情况，是失踪许久的情报商突然现身，傍晚登机，目的地纽约，飞行时间七小时。

屏幕里的特里挥舞着高尔夫球杆，西班牙人觉得如果自己再摇摇头，一杆进洞的就是这颗脑袋。

“你知道我们已经失去他的行踪多久了吗？整整九个月！九个月意味着什么吗？母亲生下孩子，不列颠完成光荣革命，切尔西重获欧冠资格。”

“但是，我真的不知道如何勾引……引诱……诱惑……”阿兹皮利奎塔放弃了，“接近任务目标。”

“我不需要你和目标上床，你只需要和他聊聊天，搞明白他最近在做什么，手头有什么，怎么会和我们的人失联，我们想知道关于伊兹梅尔港扣押的俄罗斯油轮和从里尔潜入伦敦的小孩。”

“您知道我不是个擅长社交的人。”

“没关系，他很低调的，反而容易接触。”

“一个低调的情报贩子？”

“一个低调但技术高超的情报贩子。好运。回来请你打高尔夫，或者骑马。再见。”

外勤主管挂掉电话。

阿兹皮利奎塔找了好久，终于抢到角落里的临时停车位。他熄掉引擎趴在方向盘上放空半分钟，有气无力地问搭档“我和目标的座位是？”

阿隆索嘿嘿一笑，类似于自家球队输球不过死敌球队输得更惨那种，有点抱歉又有点看戏，“他坐在10A。”

“好的，我呢？”

“没办法给你搞到座位，但可以搞到一件飞行员制服。”

……

“老哥，放松一点，《猫鼠游戏》看过吧。”

“那是好莱坞电影。”

“基于真实事件改编。”

“上世纪六十年代的真实事件。”

“此后并没有修改航空安全条例相关章节。”

“主人公有莱昂纳多•迪卡普里奥的脸。”

“其实你长得很像布拉德•皮特！”

阿兹皮利奎塔登机后的头两个小时在驾驶舱度过。老机长太久没遇到这样乖巧听话的年轻人，即使这名年轻人如此坐立不安。老头把自己的职业生涯，从航校学员到跟机观察，从出轨地勤到化险空难讲了个遍。他三句一点头，甚至没机会看看任务目标在不在。

接下来的两个钟点，三位空姐两位空乘前来打招呼。“是的，我是西班牙人，巴斯克。飞马德里到伦敦。”“对，上周格域机场计算机系统出了问题。”“我以前是战斗机驾驶员。台风战机和CN-235都开过。”“希思罗罢工？这难道不是每年的夏日例行活动。”“没有，我还没结婚也没有女朋友。”“男朋友也没有……”

似乎真话说的比假话还要多。

在收下五个电话号码之后，阿兹皮利奎塔必须要溜走了。他借着喝水方便的名头回到客舱，在小吧台顺了一包零食，靠在墙上假装活动腿脚，眼睛盯着座位号。

他们还在大西洋上空，目的地时间尚且后半夜。机场内一片黑暗，头顶幽蓝的夜灯是最低亮度。除了两个孩子依偎着看电影，大体上睡倒一片。

10A的座位是空的。

“嗨！”

有人从身后拍了拍他的肩膀。

“你拿走了最后一包葡萄干。”

阿兹皮利奎塔应该说什么？“您好，阿扎尔先生，不知道这是不是您手头护照里印的名字，我是西班牙情报中心和军情六处联合行动的探员，需要您回答几个问题。顺便说一句，您看起来比档案照片胖多了，不不不，这没什么不好，很健康，也可爱。”还是“我是Dave，伦敦马德里航线的飞行员，今天蹭公司飞机去美国，虽然不是本次航班乘务，但您需要什么帮助？您要是不想回去坐着，要不要聊聊天？”

沉默中，他把手里的零食小袋子递过去。

对方毫不客气地挑走一个最大的。看他没说话，歪歪头问，“英语？”

前往机场的路上，阿隆索把目标任务简介读给他听“比利时人，瓦隆区”这条讯息排在最喜欢的汉堡、最喜欢的汉堡酱、最喜欢的薯条酱和与科特迪瓦军政府关系密切后面。他下意识用法语回答，“英语、法语和西班牙语。”

瓦隆人果然很高兴，伸出手“艾登。”

这是真名。

阿兹皮利奎塔出于莫名其妙且不必要的正直握住那只手“塞萨尔。”

他们分食完一包蜜饯，巴掌大的袋子，手指不免碰到。为了航空公司的形象，最后三颗都归乘客，手里的包装袋被一起扯走扔掉，“不用谢。”

他再不说点什么，完成任务的绝佳机会即将白白溜走，就像看着皮球从门前滚过而不抬脚。和葡萄干一起在牙齿里咀嚼了很久的句子，似乎还是“我们找个地方谈谈”这种老套的开场白最好用。

对方回答，“所以，我终于赶上了传说中的特别服务？”

特别服务？

“我期待这个很长时间了，你们有专门的房间吗？还是直接用休息室或者洗手间？”对方继续说下去，声音很小但难以掩盖兴奋。

随即自问自答，“我选洗手间，你知道的，镜子。”

阿兹皮利奎塔哭笑不得地搞懂了。

洗手间挺好的，至少更方便他把事情说明白。他点点头，扯开门。两个人飞快闪身进去。上锁指示灯亮起来的时候，阿扎尔笑个不停。

“请让我解释……”

“不用解释了，什么保密条款行业守则之类的，全部同意。着陆之后就是陌生人。” 他低头摆弄阿兹皮利奎塔的领带夹，手指缓慢地擦过去仿佛要把公司标识抹掉。

“不是……”

“我没有特殊要求，毕竟在狭小空间玩太多花样还是危险的，这个我知道。”领带被松开一点，又停手，“你打领带挺好看的，算了，留着吧。”

“但……”

客户明显有点烦躁，直接亲上来。

跳伞时机是所有飞行员都清楚的基本常识，那个时间点之后，你的生命和飞机的生命彻底捆绑，一切尝试都是徒劳，下坠的弧线，旋转的角度，翻滚的方向，一切都必将沿着命运之神勾画的固定的轨迹运行，你能做的只有在驾驶舱里祈祷自己死得痛快一点。

阿兹皮利奎塔觉得他错过了跳伞时机。

他们的上半身甚至称得上衣冠楚楚，领带物超所值不仅好看还好用，阿扎尔咬在嘴里适应身体的磨合阶段。毕竟他们没有润滑剂只有洗手液。

亲吻比高海拔更令人窒息，在唇齿分开的片刻，能思考的事情只剩下刚刚的果脯究竟有没有这么甜。

特里是不是用过“技术高超”这种形容词？对于情报交易而言什么叫技术高超？但就肉体交易来说的确实至名归。一瞬间的思绪招致对方不满，“专心一点。开飞机的时候你也敢走神？”

门外任何响动都被紧张情绪无限放大，难以区分想象中的交谈频率和真实对话的声波。断断续续地节奏统一被归为脚步声，无从判断来去近远。外面究竟是什么？打着哈欠排队到不耐烦的旅客，有所察觉而离开的聪明人，等着大新闻的好事者，抑或昏昏沉沉黑暗一片。唯一确定的是，在发动机的白噪音背景里，呻吟和喘息都格外锐利。

高空性爱少不了遭遇气流颠簸的常规套路，乘务长的声音穿过麦克风在头顶高声大喊“请您在座位上系好安全带，空中服务将会暂停，卫生间已经关闭……”他们用彼此的手臂充当安全带和支撑物，高估自己的平衡能力和对方的稳定性，同时脚下一滑，由门板翻滚到墙上，被婴儿护理台硌到后背。发出吱呀声的是螺丝钉还是人体关节？匆忙中又几次碰到感应式水龙头和烘干机，袖口裤脚湿了一片。

阿扎尔笑得过分高兴，如果被外面的人听到大概费解又生气，仿佛刚刚不是他在呲牙咧嘴倒吸气喊“好疼”。阿兹皮利奎塔被迫捂住他的嘴，然后听到有人对着掌心纹路说，“这时候坠机可不算吃亏。”

谨慎的特工正忙着把另一只手垫在对方后脑勺，来不及反驳这个武断的结论，虽然他也不知道自己有没有默示承认的意思。在不算长的职业生涯中，他经历过二十八次各类安全气囊和充气垫，伴随着连滚带爬和头晕目眩。这次撞到柔软又有弹性的肉体——具体来说是肚子，作为缓冲，真的不算吃亏。

还有镜子。

客户指定的镜子。

最开始他们撑在洗手台上，盯着反射之后的彼此，看皮肤一点点变红，汗水从隐蔽的角落悄无声息冒出来。观看做爱的自己比观看另一个人更诱发羞耻心，几次阿兹皮利奎塔低下头，阿扎尔都夹住屁股以示警告，“开飞机能低头吗？小心撞上五角大楼。”他尽量让眼神固定在对方脸上，反复观测嘴唇的弧度和眼角的纹路，像肖像画师凝视尚未觉察的模特。眉毛之间的竖纹是天生的吗？七年还是八年前的档案照有没有？稍长的胡茬些微打卷，是不是头发留起来也会这样？如果多看一点，露出一半的手臂纹身是玫瑰还是抽象画，是纪念还是象征？

后来，大脑丧失了处理视觉信号的能力。在高强度的刺激下，镜中图像的风格由比利时的弗拉芒画派跳跃到西班牙的毕加索和达利。五官是线条身体是色块，看到的东西毫无意义，只有肉体的连接点证明人类可以活在万米高空。

到最后，阿扎尔半眯着眼睛靠在镜子上，试图用玻璃给脸颊降温。伴随着越来越快的呼吸，哈气在镜面上留下短暂的白雾。他抓住阿兹皮利奎塔的手指——皮肤和玻璃擦出酸涩的声音——在上面画了一个歪歪扭扭的笑脸。

阿兹皮利奎塔没搞明白目标最近在做什么，手头有什么，怎么会和接线人失联，也不知道俄罗斯的船还有法国小男孩是怎么回事。这是职业生涯中第一个彻底失败的任务，由于和英方合作，可能要写双语版报告书。

站在接机口的是坎特。他没办法通过这个人的表情看出来事情是糟糕、非常糟糕还是极度糟糕，毕竟可爱的小个子总是看起来平静又快乐。

“辛苦了，机长！”甚至开了个玩笑，“果然不是普通的油轮。”

油轮？

“我可以问你是如何谈判的吗？这次合作非常顺利，他甚至没有狮子大开口漫天要价——虽然也不便宜。”

阿兹皮利奎塔如实讲述了前半个故事，截止到吃完葡萄干那部分，又胡编乱造了语焉不详的后半段。好在大家都很忙，除了特里跃跃欲试总想再问点什么之外，其他人都埋头整理分析上传下达。偶尔地，阿兹皮利奎塔也会思考在哪一步暴露，又怎么被联想到情报组织——到底是自己演技太差还是欧洲大陆最出色的情报商人手段足够高明。话说回来，没有安全套也没有润滑剂就是个挺致命的漏洞。

无论如何，这项突发任务随着三天后点击发送的双语报告彻底结束，毕竟着陆之后就是陌生人。

火车要走三个半小时，最后时刻才被领导准假的外勤劳模没得可选。好在车厢里乘客不多又颇为安静，两站停靠之后，最后一段旅程只剩阿兹皮利奎塔一人。铁路沿线是葡萄、橄榄和无花果树，深深浅浅的绿色连成片。被太阳晒了许久的窗子不仅带着温度似乎也沾上颜色，最适合靠在上面假寐。

“先生，您的车票。”

西语蹩脚的乘务员凭空冒出来就像那张窄窄的小纸片凭空消失在左口袋。

“逃票要罚款多少呢？五十欧？一百欧？您可以现金、刷卡或者用自己来支付罚单。”

END

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration：蓬蓬的生日聚会、你车队内最佳颁奖以及近些年越来越不靠谱的特工电影们


End file.
